battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Destruction
Destruction 1.5? I remembered looking through some things about BFBC2 a while back, and how they were calling BFBC2's destruction "2.0", but BF1943's as "1.5", because 1943 did not have the ability to chip away at fences, concrete walls or trees, nor the collapsing buildings, but featured the sole enhancement of being able to completely destroy buildings. Wikipedia says BF1943 started 2.0, but there are some notable differences between the two. I don't know, is a 1.5 sections good for the article? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 23:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You can destroy whole buildings in BF1943? News to me. Yuri(Leave a message!) 23:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, yeah, sending an air raid on a village razes those houses to the ground. There's still the base of the structure, and it's nothing like BFBC2, but it was stated by DICE as an improvement of Destruction 1.0, as there were no buildings (other than those wooden sheds) in BFBC that could be completely destroyed. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Destruction 1.25? Destruction 1.0+? Destruction 1.0 Pro Edition? Destruction 1.05? I dunno, what's the difference? How about making a sub-heading for BF1943? Yuri(Leave a message!) 00:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's why I was saying 1.5, because its a step up from BFBC, but not up to par with BFBC2. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::If DICE has been publically mentioned the Destruction in Battlefield 1943 as "Destruction 1.5" it should be changed. I also remember it being 1.5 but I can't any information relating to it. The article said Battlefield 1943 uses Destruction 1.0 but I since changed it to match Wikipedia, 2.0. Saytun 21:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Anybody have any information? If it's Destruction 1.5, the article can be improved vastly. Saytun 09:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::: :::: Although Frostbite 2.0 is much more capable in destruction, I heard that the destruction in Battlefield 3 will be more confined. They said you can't destroy everything like in Bad Company 2 because of balancing issues for the maps. I can see why because imagine Operation Metro with full destruction. The tunnels would collapse completely and cut off all the attackers so the match can't continue. Dragonfly18 (June 27th, 2011) : Of course there would be limitations. Destruction 2,0 has limitations. It's nothing new. Saytun 09:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes but I heard that you won't be able to collapse as many buildings like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Imagine all the campers that would plague the maps. They would all hide within the interior of a building away from the walls. I know that you can still knock out the walls but you can't effectively force out campers from a building unless you spam explosives. In Bad Company 2, anyone within a building would die instantly if they failed to get out. Additionally look at Operation Metro. I can just see all the campers in a dark corner underground waiting for their next victim... : Campers? There's two little things - motion sensor and CHECK JO CONERS!!! kelleroid 12:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) BTK so in order to get more destruction we have to pay 15$ Destruction 3.5 or 4.0? Would Battlefield 4 be Destruction 3.5 or 4.0? Its my understanding that the game will have the Micro destruction seen in Close Quarters combined with the large scale seen in Back to Karkand. DICE may or may not announced a specific name but i would go with 3.5 and would eventually add that in upon more info. Anyone? -- awyman13 {Talk} { } 07:34, June 9, 2013 (UTC) build destroyable in bf3? What map and where exactly is a destroyable building in BF3? I want to get rid of campers. Go look for 'em. [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 02:39, September 24, 2013 (UTC) All BF3 maps feature building/structure destruction; many do not completely collapse but the falling debris may kill campers. --CakeBurning (talk) 19:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) dawnbreaker levolution I believe it is wrong the levolution is constant freezing--Xeno126 (talk) 16:23, February 24, 2014 (UTC)